This invention relates to a mowing device, and particularly to a mowing device including a large number of real mowers mounted on an elongated frame.
Large gang mowers have been utilized in applications where large areas are to be mowed, such as on golf courses or on sod farms. An example of such a gang mowing device is sold by Jerry Clipper, Inc., 5447 Stillwater Blvd. North, Stillwater, Minn. 55082 under the model designation GR-9 and under the trademark "The Jerry Clipper". This prior art device includes an elongated frame having a plurality of reel mowers mounted thereto. An elongated drive shaft on the frame has a plurality of pulleys thereon. Each of the mowers has a pulley directly mounted thereto, and a pulley belt is trained around one of the pulleys on the drive shaft and the pulley which is directly attached to the reel mower.
Certain problems have been encountered with the pulley and belt arrangement described above. The reel mower is adapted to roll directly on the ground, and during the mowing operation, the reel mower moves and changes angles as it floats along the terrain of the ground. As a result of this motion, the belt trained around the pulley on the mower sometimes comes off and has to be retrained around the pulley. This can be a cumbersome task when large numbers of reel mowers are mounted on the device. The operator can spend a great deal of time replacing belts which have come off as a result of the undulating action of the mowers.
Another difficulty is encountered with present devices in being able to adjust the reels relative to their respective blades. In order to make this adjustment, it is necessary to disconnect the reel from its drive belt so that the reel will spin freely during adjustment. In present devices, disconnection of the reel from its drive belt for reel adjustment and reattaching the drive belt after reel adjustment, are difficult and time consuming tasks.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mowing device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mowing device which provides an improved pulley and belt drive system for driving the reel mowers on the device.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mowing device which provides a universal linkage for driving the reel mowers so that the reel mowers can move and undulate as they roll along the ground without interfering with the driving system for the mower.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mowing device which can be towed in a direction perpendicular to its longitudinal axis during the time that the mowing is being accomplished, and which can be towed in the direction of its longitudinal axis for transporting.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mowing device having an improved drive system which permits belts to be removed and replaced easily.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mowing device which permits the drive belts to be loosened for adjustment of the reels relative to their respective blades.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mowing device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.